Nintendo Power V276
Nintendo Power V276 is the March 2012 issue of Nintendo Power. Pulse A Great Start The Rayman Revolution Open Sesame Power to the People The End is Nigh Left Out Lefties Only Human Review Redux Ready to Ride Circular Reasoning The Truth is Out There Special Letter Request: What's the best part of Skyward Sword? The Score: Japanese RPGS, Which Contra Character names are better?, Have you ever played Pinball? Which Sega Series should return? Which is cooler for Link to ride?, When I regularly read about a big name game that won't be out for a while,How old were you when you got into video games?, Have you ever made a custom level for a game? Power Up Good People Die Captain Commando Satoru Iwata A winner is The reduced 40$ price for Resident Evil: Revelations Dodongo Dislikes Cheaters on Maka Wuhu in Mario Kart 7 Best Video Game Moments Missiles Incoming! Contra III The Alien Wars Star Power: Daisy 1989 Nobody ever took notice of Daisy until she got kidnapped 1991 Forced to carry Luigi's golf clubs 2000 After a nine-year hiatus Daisy makes a comeback and is promoted to a playable character 2003 Teams up with Princess Peach to show the boys how to handle a kart 2006 Continues to prove she's got game pulling by pulling off a sweet dunk in a Moogie 2008 Still not invited to a melee or brawl Daisy has to show up in sticker form Favorite Daisy games Super Mario Land Mario Power Tennis Mario Strikers Charged Mario Kart 7 "If there's beauty you want then there's no need to prove it"! Daisy is fairest of all - Mario Party 3 Collectors Corner Mario Kart Atlus's Endrien Odlessey Power Quiz Which game featured Mario as the villain? What Nintendo arcade cabinet gave gamers a selection of 10 NES games to play? What two Punch Out adversaries appeared only in the game's original arcade release Answers: Donkey Kong Jr., PlayChoice 10, Kid Quick and Puzzle Place Warp Zone 5 years ago Sonic and the Secret Rings 10 years ago Sonic the Hedgehog 20 years ago The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Download Game Gear Titles Nintendo Zone Evaluation Station: Paper Wars Cannon Fudder, Soccer Up, Stonekeep Bones of the Ancestors, Zombi Attack, Chronicles of Vampires Origins, Doodle Fit, Elite Forces Unit 77, Gaia's Moon, Quick Fill Q, 3 Heroes Crystal Soul,101 Pinball World, Cake Ninja, Castle Conquerors, Slingo Supreme, WordJong Arcade, Bionic Commando, Blaster Master, World Below,Tetris, Sakura Samurai, Mighty Switch Force, Samurai Sword Destiny Previews Kid Icarus Uprising Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure Shifting World Darksiders II Features Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Skylanders Giants Xenoblade Chronicles Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir 2011 Nintendo Power Awards Game of the Year Nintendo Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Game of the Year Nintendo 3DS: Super Mario 3D Land Game of the Year Nintendo DS: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Game of the Year Eshop: VVVVV Best Graphics Wii: Rayman Origins Best Graphics Nintendo 3DS: Star Fox 64 3D Best Graphics Nintendo DS: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Best Original Soundtrack: Rayman Origins Best Role-Playing/Strategy Game: Radiant Historia Best Adventure Game: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Best Racing Game: Mario Kart 7 Best Sports Game: Tiger Woods PGA Tour 12 Best Shooter: Star Fox 64 3D Best Fighting Game: Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition Best Multiplayer: Mario Kart 7 Best Platformer: Super Mario 3D Land Best New Character: Dr. Lautrec Best Story/Writing: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Best New Idea: StreetPass Mii Plaza Best Retro Revival: Sonic Generations Best Stereoscopic 3D: Super Mario 3D Land Finish Strong Award: Super Mario 3D Land Biggest What The Heck Moment: Space Lincoln and Space Washington Most Infuriating: Fun Fun Island Creep of the Year: The Trainer Best Hat: Cheeseburger Overall Game of the Year: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Power Profiles Hirokazu Yasuhara Playback Lunar Legend Reviews Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D Mario Party 9 Rhythm Heaven Fever Poképark 2 Funky Barn 3D Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Tekken 3D Prime Edition Review Archives: The Kore Gang, Giana Sisters DS, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Ace Combat 3D Community Photo Challenge's Theme Happy Holidays Next Month We'll take a look at Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and Power of Two Category:Nintendo Power